When paying for an item with cash at a point of sale, a customer is generally provided with one or more coins as part of his/her change for the transaction. Carrying around change can weigh down pockets and purses and can become an annoyance, especially in large amounts. Often times, customers stockpile change to avoid carrying it around. This stockpiled change must then be taken to the bank to exchange for paper bills or for deposit in one's bank account. Alternatively, the change can be taken to a coin exchange kiosk, where one's change can be exchanged for a voucher. That voucher can then be redeemed for cash (less a transaction fee). Alternatively, the change can be exchanged for a gift card or can be donated to charity at the coin exchange kiosk. Collecting, carrying, storing and transporting change can be a rigorous, tedious, time consuming and inefficient process. What is needed in the art is a system that provides for simple collection and management of one's change without the use of physical coins.